The Words She'd Been Waiting for
by Karshi
Summary: Oneshot.Can't summarize it any more. But Hinata had always been waiting for Naruto to say these words. What happens when he does say it to her.Sob Sob I got cussed off because I called this a Narutohinata and got bad reviews.Sob sob. But now its KibaHina.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

This Fanfic is for my friend Kadine and all the viewers. Oneshot. First one too. Pls like it.

Finally the words she had been waiting for.

'Hinata!' Naruto shouted. 'Hinata!' He could see the dense grey clouds hiding the sun.The rays managed to filter through. He ran behind her until she finally stopped and looked around. Her eyes were filled with tears. She felt uncomfortable wearing such a short skirt. She was dressed different than she usually would. She fidgeted with her fingers. She was nervous, frightened, embarrassed and a bit cold. She wore a black skirt and vest.

'Hinata' Naruto breathed heavily after chasing her for fifteen minutes around Konoha. They ended up in the meadow. Hinata slowly tried to pull her miniskirt down to her knees. She recalled the embarrassing situation she had managed to escape from a few minutes ago. Hinata closed her eyes forming another teardrop.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-FLASHBACK-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

20 Minutes Ago

Hinata slowly approached the group of shinobis standing near the training ground. 'Hi' she whispered. She wore something completely different and if you think it didn't hold the attention of 'some' people.

Ino started to giggle. Everyone scanned her from head to toe.Sai was about to open his mouth to say the truth but Sakura knocked him out. Inside she wondered why Hinata had changed from her ususal clothes. Hinata held her book close to her stomack. Butterflies were fluttering. 'You're looking great!' Naruto complimented. Shikamaru stood silently watching the very attractive Hinata. Chouji could care less about the beautiful girl in front of him instead he filled his mouth with more potato chips.

Neji's eyes were widened seeing the always covered Hinata who was dressed in her jacket and pants wearing such exposing clothes. He wondered about the future of the Hyuga family. He too was ashamed of his cousin. Lee fell to the ground and Ten-ten dropped her jaws open. Even she never dared to wear something like Sakura did. Then Ino started laughing and in the end practically everyone started laughing. Hinata bent her neck and looked to her feet. Never had she faced such a situation in life where all the people she considered friends acted so inconsiderate. Neither Kiba nor Shino were there at the moment. When she saw Kiba coming in the distance she got scared. Scared that there would be one more person to laugh at her. She fleed the training ground.

She ran as fast as she could. The book in her hand "How to get close to someone- Making positive impressions on people-How to enhance your appearance and relationships" She couldn't be bothered to stop to get it from the ground. Instead she continuosly ran along. She could hear Naruto calling from behind but she didn't turn back. She wiped her tears. Hinata turned around when they reached the meadow. The flowers were swaying to the wind,she could feel the tiny droplets of rain on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-FLASHBACK OVER-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Naruto held the book in his hand. 'Your book. It fell down.' He gave it to her. His blue eyes looked into the tear filled Hyuga's. Hinata took the book, still hesitating. She started walking back.

"Thank you." She said innocently. Somewhere she was still disappointed to see Naruto laugh at her. But she was happy to hear his comment, though she didn't know if he really meant it.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand before she started to run away again. 'How can you read such a boring book! It has no pictures!' Hinata's temperature was rising. 'You're hot!' Naruto exclaimed touching her forehead. She turned red. 'You alright?' Naruto asked truly concerned about his friend.

'Ummnnn……Hinata...' Naruto paused and acted as a shy girl. He casually sratched his head. 'I have been practicing this for hours.' He picked a flower. Hinata stood there trying to read his movements. 'Hinata I want to ask you a question.' Hinata simply shook her head. Then Naruto approached her slowly. 'I love you,' Naruto said fluently, his voice filled with romantic tones.

Hinata was breathing hard as if suddenly her lungs had burst and her heart beat stopped. She had been waiting for this moment all her lifetime and when the time came she felt her heart had detached from her body and had fallen out. She had practiced this line too.

'I love you too, Naruto,' She said softly accepting the flower. Naruto hugged her. Hinata was happy, maybe more than happy. She hugged him too. Finally all her efforts had come to some effect. She had changed herself to make him realize her. She had worn the shortest skirt she never wanted to wear. She wasn't blushing no more. She wasn't hesitating, she felt more confident in herself. Until Naruto let go.

'You think so?'

'Think?' She raised her eyebrow.

'You think she'll accept it?'

'She?' Hinata muttered under her breath. What was he saying?

'Sakura. You think she will accept my love for her?'

Author:( ouchhh!! That was loud! I heard the Heart break!)

'Sa-Sa-ku-rr-a?' Hinata's eyes refilled. But now it was really going to pour. The sky that is. She misunderstood everything?

'She will say what you said right?' Hinata all broken didn't hear what Naruto said. She shook her head.

'Yeah. She will.' She didn't want to say anything more.She wasn't so mad at her life before this happened.The flower fell from her hand to the ground. Hinata ran.

Author: I believe in happy endings. I won't let this happen to Hinata!!

The noises echoed through the vacant house. There was only Hinata, her broken heart and the emptiness. She had never been so angry. Hinata had just knocked off everything over her dresser. Everything was scattered on the ground. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She threw the metal vase nearby on the image.

'Why? Why?' She squeezed her head. She fell to the ground beside her bed. Hinata hated herself for being so naïve, not understanding that Naruto would never be able to understand her feelings. Only one person did. Hinata stood up with a sharp piece of glass in her hand. She raised her wrist. Hinata could see all the other Hinatas looking at her from below. (the shattered pieces of mirror giving her reflection) She was crying and had no control over herself anymore. She placed the sharp edge horizontally along her wrist, through which ran the artery to her heart. She was about to do it when she felt as if all her capillaries by her cheek had suddenly burst. Her tear stained cheeks grew redder.

Someone was holding her hand. Hinata looked up. She knew she won't be able to kill herself that easily. She slowly released the piece of glass. She embraced him tightly. Even the dog didn't dare to interfere.

'What do you think you were doing?' He asked her hugging her tightly. 'What are you wearing?' Hinata didn't answer. 'I know what happened. Hinata, don't ever change yourself for someone else. People know you for who you are not who you are trying to be.'

'Kiba. Why is it? Why is it you understand me more than anyone else? You're always there when I needed you.'

Kiba wanted to say what was in his heart but he thought maybe it wasn't the right time. He understood her feelings for Naruto. Expressing his feelings for her would make her feel uneasy. It might cause their friendship to feel awkward.

'Kiba maybe, maybe you're the person.' Hinata said. Kiba was petrified he had no words.

Hinata had no hesitation while saying this. She was so close to him. 'Kiba I love you.' KIba closed his eyes and replied, 'me too.' Akamaru stood there silently feeling left out.

**The E****nd**


End file.
